The Ballad Of Marty And Kensi
by Pekenota14
Summary: Deeks promised his girlfriend, Kensi, a whole afternoon for them. A walk in the beach seemed nice, when it started raining and they seeked shelter on a empty house near the beach. Or so they thought to be empty...Exposing feelings, a lot of fun, bickering, romance and other things... An obvious Densi one shot.


**Slightly inspired on the song "The Ballad Of John And Yoko". Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a day off work, Sunday, to be more exact. Deeks had promised Kensi a whole afternoon just for them. They began to date a couple of months ago, secretly, and ever since that day she gave him the chance to take her out on a date, she has never been quite the same.

Kensi become a more open person, at least when she's with him. She seems to have been gradually losing the fears she had of being in a relationship. She feels he's different. She knows he is different. But Deeks also changed a bit, not as much as she did. He now smiles every day, more than he usually did. He feels happier than ever for having her with him.

They were walking on the seaside. He was carrying the sneakers hanging on the left shoulder, tied up by the shoe laces. On the hand of the same side he was carrying her sandals. He had the other arm wrapped around her shoulders and she had hers around his hip.

"I've always seen you as the walk in the beach type of guy." Kensi admitted. "Now I see it's true."

"And do you like it?"

She smiled, lowering the look. "Yeah, I do."

"Can you say it to my face?" Deeks stopped and made her look into his eyes by putting his index under her chin. "Do you like it here?"

Kensi took her hand to his face and pecked his lips slowly. Again, a smile bloomed on her lips and she said. "Yes, I like being here. With you. Surprisingly, with just you."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked crossing her shoulders with his arm again, both to start walking again.

"Well, I expected a lot more people here. It's Sunday."

"But it's a cloudy Sunday. It's crappy for a beach day. Except for the surfers." Deeks took a look at the waves breaking on the rocks. "It seems an awesome day to catch a wave."

"If it is a crappy day for the beach, why are we here?"

"I meant to lie down on the beach towel and get a tan. But you can't complain because you just admitted that you like it here!"

"I hate that you can't forget a single thing!"

"I know that the more you say you hate me, the more you actually like me!" He said then kissed her neck and dropped the shoes to pick her up in arms.

"You throw me in the water and I hurt you!" She threatened as he was walking closer to the sea. "I'm warning you, Deeks!"

"Ok, fine." He gave up, putting her down. But was she who pushed him and he fell on the water, getting soaking wet. "So this is how we're gonna play?"

Deeks got up quickly running after her. "No, Deeks, no!" She said between laughs. "Don't throw me on the water!"

"Ok, I won't." He promised, although a tricky smile was showing up on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked surprised.

"I can't strike my payback with you knowing that I want to revenge your act!"

"You're getting smart, big boy!"

"Your action shall be revenged. Remember my words!" Kensi let out a sarcastic laugh. All of the sudden, rain drops started to fall. Deeks started laughing like a mad man. "I told you, Kens!"

She punched him in the shoulder, making him groan. "Come, we have to go back. It's raining more and more." She said as the rain drops were pouring quicker and thicker.

"We're too far away from the car. Going back now is the same as standing here."

Kensi looked around and saw a small house built near the seaside. "Let's see if they let us cover there for a while." She spoke and the two of them started walking at a quicker pace to the small house. "Hello?" Kensi called, knocking on the door. "Is anybody home?"

Deeks was peeking in the windows and stated. "There's no one home. It must be a vacation's house. I think it won't be bad if we enter just for a while. Can you open the lock with a bobby pin?"

"We're not gonna break into the house, Deeks!"

"We break into houses all the time! Come on or we'll get wetter than this!"

"Fine!" She puffed, unlocking the door.

They entered looking all around to be really sure there wasn't anyone at home. But soon they realized that because all the lights were out and there wasn't indeed anyone at the house.

"Told you there wasn't anyone inside, and" Deeks said, taking off the wet clothes, being only in his underwear. "we can enjoy the whole house as long as we put everything in the right place when we leave!"

"We're staying just 'til the rain stops, got it?"

"Who knows how much longer it will take 'til the rain stops?" He whispered, walking to her.

"Deeks…" She murmured.

"What?" He said in a low voice, brushing is lips on hers.

Kensi took her hand the back of his neck as he connected their lips together. His hair was curling around her fingers while the kiss was being deepened. Slowly his hands ran down her back and pulled her close by her waist.

He lowered the kisses to her neck when the air became scarce, walking back slowly to lean her against the wall. His kisses were going down as he unbuttoned one by one her shirt's buttons. Kensi tilt her head on the wall, smiling and yet biting her lower lip by the shivering feeling of his soft lips on her skin. He left another kiss on her neck, this time an open-mouthed one, feeling him sucking on her skin and his hands going down her shoulders, taking off her shirt. He leaned his forehead on hers and let out a deep sigh for seeing the dazzling grin on her lips. He smiled as well, having a taste of her mouth again. Kensi was running her hands on his torso and arms as they were lost in a slow and sweet kiss. Deeks pecked her lips a couple of times as he moved his fingertips up her back, feeling her shivering with his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and both walked to the bedroom while kissing.

Deeks couldn't help but to smile when he thrust her body to lay down over the bed and saw that bashful smile on her face, the way she was covering her torso with her arms and how she was contracting her legs against each other. It's like if she loses all of her composure and doesn't know what to do. She feels giddy when she's with him, and she can't avoid it; the grins, the shivering, the tingling. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, lied down over her and linked their lips once again as he was slowly sliding down her shoulders, one at the time, the straps of her bra. She rolled over him, placing kisses on his chest. When she looked at his face he put a lock of hair behind her ear, whispering.

"You're okay with us doing it here? 'Cause, we don't have to…"

Kensi pecked his lips tenderly, giving him the indication that she wanted it. He ran his hand, unhooking the clasp of her bra, throwing away the piece of clothe. He lifted up his body, having her sat over his legs, covering her whole chest and neck with kisses and small nibbles. Her fingers curled the hair on the nape of the neck. Her breathing was heaved when she felt for the first time his bulge rubbing on her. He could control himself really well. Deeks laid her down in bed, taking a look at her practically naked body and he could never get enough of admiring the beauty of her. He pulled her panties slowly and he placed his body over hers again, kissing her all the way down from her neck to her belly, rubbing his hump on her as he was moving down.

They didn't need words; they know exactly what the other needs it, when the other needs it. He pulled down his boxers that fell down the bed and entered on her with care. Then slowly pulled himself out of her again. Deeks put his member inside Kensi again, placing his body over hers. He started moving slow with gentle thrusts. She shrank her legs, leaning the knees on his each side of his ribs. Kensi tilted her head back and he kissed her collarbone, not speeding up the movements. She closed the eyes starting to breathe on gasps. That was when he felt her walls clenching him, her body arching and her arms holding him tight against her body. Deeks let out a breath and now both were breathing heavily, just having reached the peak. The pleasure was now spreading to every part of both bodies until they both lost their strength.

Her legs fell apart, trembling and she kissed over and over again his neck and shoulder, like if she was thanking him for such bliss. He pulled himself out of her carefully; still trying to come back to his senses but went for another journey, kissing every inch of her all over again. If he had barely got his breath back, she didn't. Every kiss he was putting on her was making her tremble even more. He already knew the route of her body and yet he always found a new thing about her. For more familiar she could taste and feel, he'd always find her uncharted. He placed a slow, sweet, long and deep kiss on her lips and rested his forehead on hers. A grin took over her expression, the most beautiful grin he has ever seen in his whole life and that made him put a smooch her cheeks, then on the tip of her nose, on her forehead, on her chin, even on her eyelids. He pecked on her lips again, both just staring each for a while.

"We just had sex in a stranger's house." She whispered, breaking the silence.

"Feeling naughty?"

Kensi chuckled, confessing. "Actually, I do feel naughty!" They started exchanging kisses and caresses when they heard a noise. "What was that?"

A male voice spoke outside the house. "Sweetie, I need to go back to the car; I forgot the keys."

"I go with you." A female one answered.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other in panic, getting up quickly, dressing up their clothes and straightening the bed sheets in a hurry. "We have to leave through the back door! Please tell me there is a back door!"

Deeks grabbed her by the hand, both running around the house while Deeks said. "There's always a back door, Kens!" He opened the door and both left before the other couple entered home. "I told you there's always a back door!" He said between breaths and laughs when both were walking over sand again.

"Remember me to never ever follow your ideas!" She said, trying to sound annoyed, but she ended up laughing, embracing him from behind, kissing his neck.

"It felt like we were Bonnie and Clyde!"

"We broke into a house. Pretty different from robbing banks! Deeks?" He only hummed for her to be sure he had heard her. "What… what…" She took a deep sigh, saying next. "Never mind."

"Hey, hey." He spoke, stopping and making her eyes meet his. "You know you can ask and tell me anything. I'm your boyfriend, your friend and your partner. Go ahead, ask."

"What do you like on me?"

"Your smile. Your eyes. Your laugh, your lips. Your legs and your butt, let's not forget it!" She rolled her eyes with his answer. "Your personality, your beauty… so many things. I can take days to say it all." He gave her a slow kiss and then affirmed. "I love every little bit of you." He put his arm around her waist, pulling her close as they were walking. "Now that we're being sincere, tell what you like on me. And be honest."

"Eyes, smile… your torso. Your jokes, I like the way you can always cheer me up, the way you're always with me. I'm... I'm amazed of the way you love me all the time. And maybe I'm afraid of the way I need you… and of the way I love you… so much…" Kensi stopped in front of Deeks, cupped his face in her hands and looked right into his eyes. "I love you…" She pecked his lips, leaning her forehead on his. "I love you. You make me feel safe, like if nothing can ever go wrong. You make me happy…"

Deeks rubbed their lips together before kissing her, both pouring into that kiss all of their feelings. A smile showed up in his face when he asked her. "You're hungry?" She only nodded, confirming it. "Well, what about you stay in my house, I make us something good and then we have the whole night for us."

"Only… only if you make spaghetti."

"I'm a master chief in cooking spaghetti!" He said, holding her hand, starting the walk to the car again.

"Then I accept. And you know what? I loved this afternoon. We should do this more often."

"You mean the walking in the beach part or the breaking into people's houses, have sex in them and then run away? 'Cause if is this last one, I'm in. We can do this every day if you want!" Kensi smacked his shoulder and instead of groaning with pain he laughed. "Yup, that's my girl!"


End file.
